All Time Low (band)
'All Time Low ' is an American pop punk band from Baltimore, Maryland, that formed in 2003. The band consists of vocalist and rhythm guitarist Alex Gaskarth, lead guitarist and backing vocalist Jack Barakat, bassist and back vocalist Zack Merrick, and drummer Rian Dawson. The name All Time Low is taken from lyrics in the song "Head on Collision" by New Found Glory.Top 40 All Time Low Biographyhttp://atlsource.net/alltimelow/interviews/2008-recoil-mag/ Formed while still in high school, All Time Low started out covering pop punk bands such as Green Day. They signed their first record deal with Emerald Moon Records in 2004 and released their first EP, titled The Three Words to Remember in Dealing with the End later that year. Their first studio album, The Party Scene was released in July 2005. Before graduating high school in 2006, All Time Low signed a record deal with Hopeless Records. They then re-recorded songs from their debut album and included two new songs for their EP Put Up or Shut Up. The EP entered both the Top Independent Albums and Top Heatseekers charts. In 2007, All Time Low released So Wrong, It's Right, which entered the Billboard 200 at number 62. The band was eventually selected as Alternative Press Magazine's Band of the Year for 2008. Their third album Nothing Personal was released in July 2009, debuting at number four on the Billboard 200. History Formation and Emerald Moon Records (2003-2005) The guitarist Jack Barakat initially invited Alex Gaskarth to form a band in eighth grade, along with their original drummer. Eventually Barakat persuaded Gaskarth to listen to Blink-182's live album, The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show (The Enema Strikes Back!).AP: FEATURES All Time Low: Come One, Come All At the end of their ninth grade, after a years worth of every day pestering by Barakat, drummer Rian Dawson was convinced to jam with the band. A month later, the band asked around in need of a bassist. Zack Merrick showed up at practice with a skateboard. Barakat later explained their reaction as something like, "Fuck yeah, he plays with his fingers. He's in." Then at the end of the practice session, Merrick did some skateboarding tricks – including a triple kickflip and the band's decision was reaffirmed. At the end of their ninth grade, All Time Low's current lineup was formed. They eventually started touring. The band signed their first record deal in 2004 with Emerald Moon Records; this was followed by their first release, the EP The Three Words to Remember in Dealing with the End. The following year, they released their debut studio album The Party Scene, also on Emerald Moon. Hopeless Records, So Wrong, It's Right, and mainstream exposure (2006–2008) All Time Low has said that the band started getting serious in their senior year of high school, when they signed to Hopeless Records on Valentine's Day 2006, right before graduating.Backstage Pass: All Time Low Hopeless then sent the band on a busy tour schedule, and released the EP Put Up or Shut Up later that year. The EP became the band's first record to reach the charts, peaking at number 20 on the US Independent Albums chart and number 12 on the Top Heatseekers chart.All Time Low – Artist Albums Chart History Put Up or Shut Up contained newly recorded versions of songs from their previous studio album, The Party Scene, along with two new tracks. After extensive touring and promoting to support Put Up or Shut Up, the band began recording their second full-length studio album. In 2007 they released their second album So Wrong, It's Right, which became their most commercially successful, peaking at number 62 on the Billboard 200 and number 6 on the Independent Albums chart. The second single from the album, "Dear Maria, Count Me In", which was written about a stripper from their hometown, became their first single to reach the charts, peaking at number 86 on the Pop 100.All Time Low – Artist Singles Chart History Following the release of So Wrong, It's Right, All Time Low quickly gained popularity, eventually making their TRL debut on 12 February 2008. They have also been featured on MTV's Discover and Download and Music Choice's Fresh Crops, and have been added to both MTV's Big Ten and MTV Hits playlists.All Time Low Hit New Found HighsMusic Choice Brands October as 'Rocktober' with Special Programming Featuring Rock's Legends and Its Rising Stars On 7 March 2008, the band made their live television debut on Jimmy Kimmel Live!,All Time Low To Perform On Jimmy Kimmel This Friday and then performed live at the mtvU Woodie Awards.Paramore Wins Big At MTVu Woodie Awards In December 2008, All Time Low was announced as Alternative Press magazine's Band of the Year 2008 and was on the cover of the magazine's January issue.All Time Low to go into the studio next week ''Nothing Personal'' (2009) In an interview with UK magazine Rock Sound, the band revealed they had collaborated with artists and producers to co-write a number of songs on the record.All Time Low Defend Co-Writing Although still in the writing process, All Time Low went into the studio to begin recording the album in January 2009. The band finished recording in February, with it being produced by Matt Squire, Butch Walker, David Bendeth, the team of S*A*M & Sluggo and a song by R&B artist The-Dream.All Time Low – Nothing Personal The first song from the album released to the public was "Weightless", which was made available online at AbsolutePunk on March 24, 2009.ABSOLUTExclusive: New All Time Low Song The single was then released for paid download in the iTunes Store on April 7, 2009.All Time Low Stream New Song & Confirm Album Title A music video for the single was created, with it debuting on MTV, MTV2, mtvU and HITS the day before the album's release, on 6 July 2009.All Time Low streaming Nothing Personal on MTV.comMTV.Com to Premiere All Time Low's New Album, Nothing Personal Prior to its official release, the entire album was made available for streaming download on June 30, 2009 through MTV's The Leak.All Time Low Album LeakFull-Length Album Leak: All Time Low, ‘Nothing Personal’ Billboard magazine predicted that the album looked "like it could" enter the top ten of the Billboard 200 in its debut week, saying that it may start with anywhere between 60,000–75,000 sales.Maxwell Headed For Big Billboard Chart Debut The record was released on July 7, 2009, with the title Nothing Personal.The Six Degrees of Summer: Discs Nothing Personal debuted at number four and sold 63,000 copies, becoming the group's best sales week and highest charting album.Maxwell Tops Billboard 200 It was revealed in November 2009 that the band had signed to major label Interscope Records. The band also announced that they would have a song titled "Painting Flowers" featured on the soundtrack for the upcoming film Alice in Wonderland,All Time Alice and released a live EP to iTunes.All Time Low iTunes Live Session In December 2009, the band won the Best Pop Punk Band at the Top In Rock Awards.2009 Top In Rock Awards Interscope Records, Straight to DVD, and Dirty Work (2010−present) In late March 2010, All Time Low began recording their fourth studio album with producers John Fields and Matt Squire. It will be the band's first album released through Interscope Records.All Time Low To Enter Studio Tomorrow The band's concert at Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City on December 4, 2009 was recorded and subsequently released in 2010 as their first CD/DVD, entitled Straight to Dvd. The release includes an on-the-road documentary filmed during All Time Low’s October−December 2009 headlining tour, a live concert audio CD and out-takes of the band. It was released on May 25.http://hopelessrecords.bigcartel.com/product/atl-preorder-6 The band has confirmed that their fourth studio album and first Interscope Records release will be released sometime in January 2011.http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?p=70122572#post70122572 On July 28, Alex announced via twitter that they have officially finished tracking all 14 songs for the album.http://twitter.com/AlexAllTimeLow/status/19804483365 A demo song tentatively titled "Actors" was posted on earthtoalex.com on August 17, 2010. It was later confirmed in an interview that this song will not be included on their 2011 release Dirty Work. All Time Low's fourth studio album will be called "Dirty Work". Dirty Work will be released on March 22, 2011. The band will be touring in spring of 2011 on a tour of the same name.All Time Low Tours In the summer of 2007, All Time Low played the Vans Warped Tour on the Smartpunk Stage. They made their live debut in the UK in late 2007 supporting Plain White T's. In early 2008 the band completed their first headlining tour, the Manwhores and Open Sores Tour with opening acts Every Avenue, Mayday Parade, and Just Surrender. At one point during the tour, on the way to a show in Michigan, the band was caught in snowstorm. The driver lost control of their van and did two complete 360's on the highway, with the trailer jack-knifing and leaving the van perpendicular to the median on the highway. Fortunately, all vehicles behind the group were going slow enough to stop in time.All Time LowAll Time Low From March 2008 to May 2008, they co-headlined the AP Tour 2008 with The Rocket Summer; supported by acts such as The Matches, Sonny Moore, and Forever the Sickest Kids. In May 2008 they played at the Give It a Name Festival. Also in May 2008, they co-headlined a UK tour with Cobra Starship. In July 2008, the band headlined the Shortest Tour Ever with supporting acts Hit the Lights, Valencia, and There for Tomorrow. From mid-July to mid-August they played the 2008 Vans Warped Tour. They ended 2008 with their headlining tour, the Compromising of Integrity, Morality & Principles in Exchange for Money Tour with Mayday Parade, The Maine, and Every Avenue. They played Fall Out Boy's Believers Never Die Part Deux Tour in spring 2009, with Metro Station, Cobra Starship, and Hey Monday.Breaking & Entering: Hey Monday All Time Low also announced tours in both Australia and Japan in June 2009 with Set Your Goals. The band also did a ten date tour with We the Kings, Cartel and Days Difference.All Time Low reveal headlining tour with We The Kings They headlined Warped Tour 2009 from July 19 through the end of the tour, and then played at Voodoo Experience 2009, which was headlined by Eminem, Kiss and The Flaming Lips.Eminem, Kiss, Flaming Lips To Headline Voodoo Experience All Time Low have completed a European tour that took place in Fall of 2009, with support from The Audition and The Friday Night Boys. All Time Low also headlined the very first The Glamour Kills Tour with We The Kings, Hey Monday, and The Friday Night Boys. It started October 15, 2009, and ran through December 6, 2009. All Time Low returned to Ireland & The UK in January and February 2010 as they headlined the Kerrang! Relentless Tour 2010 With The Blackout, My Passion and Young Guns. Also, they played a few mainland Europe shows right after, mostly in countries they had never been before. All Time Low returned to Australia in February and March to play at Soundwave Festival. All Time Low co-headlined The Bamboozle Roadshow 2010 between May and June, which they co-headlined with Boys Like Girls, Third Eye Blind, and LMFAO. Along with numerous other supporting bands, including Good Charlotte, Forever The Sickest Kids, Cartel, and Simple Plan. All Time Low played the Reading & Leeds Festival 2010https://archive.is/20120708221420/farm5.static.flickr.com/4027/4517266701_15b41dfb76_o.gif in the UK over the August Bank Holiday. All Time Low will be headlining the My Small Package Tour this fall, with supporting acts A Rocket to the Moon and City (Comma) State. Bamboozle tour controversy During the Bamboozle Road Show of 2010, controversy arose over the use of pepper spray at a concert. A show at a Six Flags park in Arlington, Texas, according to a Six Flags spokesperson, became rowdy, and park staff used pepper spray on the crowd.Six Flags Pepper Spray Controversy Six Flags took the band off the bill on Sunday night. Singer Alex Gaskarth reported on Twitter that they had been "banned"All Time Low Banned By Six Flags Over Security Dispute from the park; according to Six Flags, the band chose to drop off the bill. All Time Low was later banned from playing the rest of the Six Flags venue dates on the Bamboozle Roadshow. Alex Gaskarth posted on their official myspace page via a blog: "I know there have been a lot of questions floating around, so I just wanted to reach out and let you guys know what's going on with the remaining Six Flags shows on the Bamboozle Roadshow tour. We'd really love to be there, but unfortunately we're not allowed to play the shows in Eureka, MO and Jackson, NJ. I promise that we'll make it all up to you very soon." Discography :Main artice: All Time Low discography ;Studio albums *''The Party Scene'' (2005) *''So Wrong, It's Right'' (2007) *''Nothing Personal'' (2009) *''Dirty Work'' (2011) ;EPs *''The Three Words to Remember in Dealing with the End'' (2004) *''Put Up or Shut Up'' (2006) *''All Time Low Live EP (iTunes Exclusive)'' (2009) ;Live albums *'' Straight to DVD'' (2010) References External links *Official website Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia